A Sister's Regret
by mystery8icarus
Summary: Palutena looked up at the beautiful night sky. "Ah, if only I hadn't been so blind...sister."


**Ok, what happened was some of my work got erased on my chapter for one of my stories. *flips a table in rage* SO! In order to fight back the despair at having to write it all over again, I'm making a oneshot. This one was on my mind for a bit actually. For those of you who are MLP: FiM fans (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), you might know this song. (Which I turned into a story...) And I found it actually fitting these two characters. So, here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kid Icarus or the song Lullaby for a Princess.**

* * *

"Good night, Lady Palutena!" Pit said as he smiled at her before turning and going to his room.

Palutena smiled. "Good night, Pit." she said as she watched him leave. Once he was in his room, she started walking toward her room. However, she stopped, and after a few moments, instead went outside.

As she walked towards a garden outside the temple, she looked up at the night sky. She reached the center of the garden when she realized the garden she was in wasn't a regular one. It had been made a long time ago, back when...

Back when Angel Land was ruled by two rulers.

Palutena looked at the two statues in the center of a fountain. One was of herself, when she was younger, and the other was none other than her sister Medusa, looking as she had before Palutena had cursed her.

Though it was worn down from the years and the weather, Palutena could still see that the long raven haired, ivory skinned, beautiful woman was smiling as she held hands with the younger Palutena's hand.

Palutena stepped closer as she looked at the statues wistfully. "Fate was very cruel...order was unkind too...I sometimes wonder how was I able to send you away, sister? Even though you did horrible things and got a harsh punishment, in truth...the blame has been my own." she said softly to the statue, as if it really was her sister.

"Now, the harmony is silent. Into this stillness, I'll bring you a story sister, and I will keep you company, until my tired eyes forces me to fall asleep..." Palutena said softly as the memories began to return.

"Once there was a goddess who was as bright as the light, who looked out at her realm and sighed..."

_A younger Palutena was in her temple, smiling at all the happy angels flying around, and below the clouds, the humans working in the day with a smile on their faces. She smiled, as she said, "Surely there's no goddess who's beloved as I am!"_

"She'd always smile and say to no one, 'Surely there is no goddess so lovely, and so well beloved as I!'

But her reign was so great, and her glory was so brilliant, that long was the shadow she cast..."

_Unknown to the younger Palutena, a figure was hidden in the shadows, watching her. The younger Medusa sighed at the truth. 'Why am I always left in the shadows?...' she thought with sadness._

"It fell dark upon the sister of darkness who she loved, and it grew darker as time passed..."

Palutena looked up at the moon, and the darkness surrounding it. "Ah, if I had only opened my eyes..." she whispered.

"Soon, that sister of darkness noticed that others did not give her sister of light the hatred that they gave her..."

_As Medusa cast the land in darkness for the night, she saw how all the humans retreated to their homes, saw how all the angels would seek shelter, and saw how they all feared the dark-__**and how they all hated it. **_

_For many centuries, she had done this, but the hatred never ceased. She clenched her hands. "Why?...why do they hate it so? Why do they hate the darkness? It's just as beautiful as my sister's light..." she muttered as she glanced at where her sister was, in the library._

"And neither had that sister of light give her the love she deserved. She only stood by as her sister grew more unhappy..."

_Palutena frowned as she went to her room. The temple grew had grown very dark as night fell. She immediately lit it up with a few orbs of light she created. She smiled. "Light is better than darkness in every way." she said happily. She skipped into her room, where she found her sister sulking._

_She frowned. "What is it now, Medusa?" she asked. Medusa looked at her. "...nothing, sister." she muttered, before getting up. "I'll be going now. Good night, __**Palutena**__." Medusa said in what seemed to be a mocking tone as she left to go to her room._

_Palutena frowned. Why was her sister always so weird? She got into her bed and fell asleep, dreaming of all the gifts she'd received from the humans the next day..._

"But that is how the spotlight can, for it sweetly takes hold of the host's mind...

And so that foolish goddess did nothing to stop the destruction of her sister who had needed her the most..."

_Palutena yelped as she dodged another attack. She looked at her sister, who looked very angry. "Medusa! Why are you doing this?!" she cried out._

_"I am sick and tired of being in your shadow, Palutena! I am tired of my darkness being hated and feared by every living creature, tired of receiving no love and only hatred, and tired of everyone ignoring me and only seeing YOU!" Medusa shouted as she shot another orb of darkness toward Palutena._

_Palutena dodged yet again. She didn't dare shoot a orb at her sister-she couldn't bear hurting her. Medusa scowled. "Fight me already sister! I want to defeat you in a way that'll cause everyone to love me and hate you for being a weakling!" she yelled._

_Palutena got up. "Sister...please, you need to stop this. You must lift the darkness, or the balance will be thrown off... I do not wish to harm you." she said softly._

_For a few moments, it seemed as if Medusa would listen. However, she scowled with rage._

_"You do not wish to harm me? YOU DO NOT WISH TO HARM ME?! Please, you've done that countless times, dear sister! All the times you've stood basking in the love and gifts that the angels and humans give you while I stayed in the shadows, waiting to see if I would receive that same love...you've never stabbed me, nor have you ever poisoned me, but you have harmed me-BY NEVER STANDING UP FOR ME!"_

_With those final words, Medusa launched an attack so strong, it knocked Palutena off her feet and into the wall, hard. Feeling weak, Palutena got to her feet and finally summoned her scepter._

_She knew what she had to do, though she wished it wasn't necessary to do. As Medusa charged toward her, face turned into a snarl, Palutena held up her scepter. She looked at her sister, and she whispered,_

_"Forgive me, sister, for what I am about to do..."_

_She closed her eyes as she yelled, "Αλλάξτε αυτή τη θεά να το τέρας αυτή υπάρχει στην καρδιά της, και να της στείλουν εκεί όπου ανήκει! Change this goddess to the monster she is in her heart, and send her to where she belongs!"_

_The scepter glowed before shooting the spell towards Medusa. Medusa screamed as it started to take affect. Her raven hair began to change to an array of green (and one golden) snakes, hissing at the sky._

_Her face morphed from its usual beauty to that of a green skinned, one red eyed gorgon. Another flash of light surrounded her, and she began to disappear. As she was sent to the Underworld, she yelled, "I WILL RETURN ONE DAY SISTER! AND WHEN I DO, YOU WILL SUFFER FOR ALL YOU HAVE DONE!"_

_The light faded away as Medusa disappeared from Skyworld, leaving behind only the echoes of her rage. Palutena finally opened her eyes, and as the shock started to set in, she looked at where her sister once stood._

_After a few more silent moments, the Goddess of Light sank to the ground on her knees, and began to weep. Her wails of sorrow was the only thing heard in that night._

"And now, the years that lay before us, unknown and bound to be very fearful...I never thought I would have to face them alone. I pray that after these thousand of thousands winters will go by quickly, that someday, you can come home..." Palutena said, her voice strong until this point.

It cracked as she whispered, "I love you so much, sister...and I miss you dearly, all these miles away..."

"I hope your dreams are sweet when you go to sleep. I hope you no longer know of sadness or pain someday..." Palutena then said softly,

"And I hope when I dream we'll meet again in happiness. For now though, I shall sleep, as your beautiful dark night takes place..."

And with that, Palutena walked back into the temple, wiping away a few stray tears.

* * *

**And I am done! WOO! I thought the song fit these two very well because, even though Medusa was portrayed as a villain until the very end of Kid Icarus: Uprising, she is still a Goddess. And, I figured maybe the reason Palutena cursed her was because Medusa wanted everyone to no longer hate the darkness and so no longer hate her. However, she upsetted the balance doing that, and so Palutena was forced to curse her and send her away. The bond between two sisters can be very strong, so the fact that you have to send away a sister who only wanted the love she felt she deserved...well, that's kinda sad. Thus this oneshot. **

**Read and Review please! :D**


End file.
